Seilan
Seilan is a minor character in the 07-Ghost manga series. He is a butler who was adopted by and serves under Xingfa Hausen, the current head of the Hausen House. Seilan formerly worked for Xing-lu Hausen when the latter was human. Following the Raggs War and the death of his master's son Xing-lu Hausen, the lady of the House was overcome with grief and became a Wars. Under Xingfa's orders, he and the other servants trapped her in the house and fed her on those who came to the house seeking to go to Seele. However, after being reminded of Xing-lu, he has a change of heart and attempts to save Teito Klein from the Wars. Once the Wars had been destroyed, he thanks him for freeing the lady, and tells him to return "home" soon. Etymology 'Sei' can mean 'star' and 'ran' can mean 'orchid', in the Japanese language. Appearance Physical appearance Seilan is a rather tall man, standing at an estimated 6 foot, with a lean build. His face is triangular, with a long, pointy nose, a thin mouth, and large, dark eyes with very thin eyebrows. His hair is black, and long enough to reach his mid-back, pulled back into a ponytail with a rather elaborate clip, with several odd strands of hair falling over his forehead. He wears rectangular glasses, and one of his most distinctive features is a large scar that runs across the left side of his forehead. It is unknown when he got this scar, though it was sometime during his service to the Hausen House.A flashback in Kapitel 31 shows Seilan when he was first adopted by Xing-fa Hausen, and he did not have a scar. Clothing Seilan is mostly seen in typical butler attire, consisting of a white shirt, with a black, buttoned-up waistcoat with no tails, black trousers and black shoes. He has a small handkerchief folded into a triangle and tucked into his breast pocket. He wears a black tie, and wears a tie slide with the Barsburg cross on it. SelianConcept.png|Concept art for Seilan. Personality Seilan appears emotionless towards others due to a butler "not being permitted to let personal feelings intervene", though he is prone to losing his temper and shouting. He is curt when speaking and can seem rather rude. Though sarcastic and prone to insulting those around him, he nonetheless has a kind and gentle side, as he was shown to care deeply for Castor and was devastated when he (Castor) died. Also, despite being cold towards Teito at first, he eventually warms up to the latter and even gives him his coat, telling him to 'come home soon'. Relationships Superiors Xing-lu Hausen Seilan and Castor were very close when Castor was alive, with Seilan himself saying that he cared for Castor enough to consider him a younger brother. Despite being his subordinate, Seilan's mannerisms around Castor were also more brotherly; such as teasing him about Razette and joking that Castor has a "mother complex".In Kapitel 31 Seilan said: "She was quite taken with you at first sight", and in the same chapter said: "you have a mother complex" in regards to Castor making dolls in his mother's likeness. He was considerably more relaxed around Castor, despite "a butler not being able to allow emotions to interfere", as he was shown laughing, smiling and joking with his former master. Seilan was devastated when Castor died, still being upset despite ten years passing. After ten years he was able to properly mourn Castor's death, and he cried remembering his memory. Castor had previously told Seilan to take care of his "precious tree" should he (Castor) die, a task he took very seriously- and the tree still stands in perfect condition 10 years after the master's death. [[Xingfa Hausen|'Xingfa Hausen:']] Xingfa was the one who took an orphaned Seilan in and raised him. As a result of this, Seilan holds a great deal of respect for Xingfa. Other members of the House Hausen House Servants: In the past Seilan appears to have had a very good relationship with them- as they treated him as one of their own.Kapitel 31: In a flashback of Seilan's they were shown holding him and tousling his hair. However, the loyalty of the servants to their master meant they were at odds with Seilan when he wanted to rescue Teito, telling him (Seilan) not to interfere with Lady Hausen's meal, and they were quick to threaten him if he did.In kapitel 32, one of the servants says: "Do you want to die?" Razette Seilan appears to have had a fairly good relationship with Razette, as he helped Xing-lu to free her and tend to her injuries, and also spent much of his time with her when Xing-lu was alive. However, his affection for Razzete had its limits, as he did not voice any objections when Xing-fa proposed killing her to save Xing-lu. Others Teito Klein Seilan at first thinks of Teito as an annoyance and a threat to the image of the Hausen House. He thinks little of Teito, assisting in the other servants' attempts to kill him, but after spending time with him, begins to respect him. Selian's new-found respect leads him to defy the other servants in an attempt to save his life, and protest military intervention.In Kapitel 33, Seilan says to the approaching guard who intend to arrest Teito: "Stop this! This is against the family's will!" Once the Wars has been destroyed, Seilan bows his head to Teito and tells him to "come home soon". Abilities and Attributes Seilan is a Zaiphon user.In Kapitel 32 page 23, Seilan attacks another servant, and Zaiphon lettering can be seen coming out of his hands. He used it to threaten another servant, but has not been seen using it. History Early childhood Seilan is probably a native of District 6. He was orphaned early in his childhood, though it is unknown if this is due to abandonment or the death of his parents, and adopted by the head of the Hausen House, Xingfa Hausen, and raised as one of the family. What happened to his biological family still remains a mystery. Pre Raggs War As it was the job of the Hausen House to protect the Raggs royal family from assassination, Seilan was often deployed on these missions to accompany the head of the house, Castor. During one of these missions; which was to prevent an assassination attempt on the King of Raggs's life, Seilan and others arrived at the home of an enemy clansmen and the ringleader was killed. As the building was being searched, Castor and Seilan heard someone singing and followed the noise till they reached a Noel Mermaid chained up in a small tank singing sadly. After the mermaid had been freed, and her injuries tended to, Seilan noted how she had become very attached to Castor and through her friendship, Castor learnt how to smile. Dolls looking like Razette began appearing in his work-room. Castor said it was because Razette wanted friends, though Seilan didn't believe him. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Post Raggs War Following Raggs' defeat, to appease the God Houses that fought with Barsburg and to prevent them from destroying entire bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Castor's death Castor's father, Xingfa Hausen, was outraged at the idea. He organised a plan to save his son; proposing that the Noel Mermaid Xing-lu had saved long ago, Razette, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her, and give her head instead. When Castor adamantly refused, Xingfa broke down and held onto his son tightly, begging him not to give himself up. Razette soon appeared, willing to die for Castor, and shapeshifted to look like Castor. Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, but Castor threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Seilan rushed to Castor's side, but he was mortally injured, and as he took his final breath, Castor looked up to see the God of the Hausen House, Fest, standing before him. Aftermath Castor would later die from his injuries, his head was presented to the Barsburg families- with Seilan present,In Kapitel 32 Seilan says he was: "also there when they presented his head". and Xingfa Hausen became head of the House once again. The death of Lady Hausen After Xing-lu's death, Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and became depressed. She locked herself in her son's room and would not leave. A Kor found her, and she bargained with it in return for her son. After having all three wishes granted, she became a Wars, and her tainted soul inhabited one of her son's dolls of her. Her husband, Xingfa Hausen was unable to have her destroyed, as he did not want to lose a son and a wife. With the help of Seilan and the other servants, he had the Wars trapped in Xing-lu's room. He fed her on those who came to the God House to find the Cursed Tickets. The story told to the authorities and the outside world was that the Lady Hausen 'disappeared' after a bout of grief-induced madness. Appearances Manga synopsis Hausen House Seilan is first introduced when Teito Klein arrives at the Hausen House looking to receive the cursed ticket so he can travel to the Land of Seele. He answers the door when Teito knocks but is initially dismissive of Teito and his goal (thinking it a joke) because of his young age. After closing the door on him, Seilan sends another servant to escort Teito off the premisses but Teito knocks the man over and demands an audience. Seilan is annoyed at Teito's persistence, and angrily asks him if he knows what the land of Seele is. When Teito doesn't answer, Seilan tells him that to go to Seele is to die- and tells Teito that a child so young has no place in Seele. He then leaves Teito, after again telling him to go home, but stops to listen when Teito begins to explain his motives. Seilan then relents and allows him entry into the God House. Upon Xingfa Hausen's wishes, he takes Teito deeper into the house. The attack on Teito Seilan stands watch in one of the corridors of the Hausen House when he is surprised by Teito climbing through the window behind him, who he had not sensed due to Teito hiding his presence. Seilan tells him he is expected to dine with Xingfa Hausen and takes him to the head. Xing-lu's room Seilan walks Teito Klein around the Hausen House and asks him if he knows anything about the Seven Houses of God. Teito repeats what Seilan had told him earlier which annoys Seilan. Seilan criticises Teito for speaking impolitely to Xingfa Hausen and reveals he was an orphan adopted by Xingfa. He then says that the job of the God Houses is to defend the Barsburg Empire by assassinating enemies. Teito asks to go into Xing-lu's room, as the attacker was interested in Xing-lu's clothes that Teito had worn. Seilan leads him to the room. The trap in Xing-lu's room Teito Klein is appalled when he sees a photo of Castor on the wall, prompting Seilan to tell Teito how the former head of the Hausen House, Xing-lu Hausen, died. After hearing the story, Teito shouts that Castor and Razette are still alive, but Seilan is furious- thinking Teito is making a cruel joke. Teito then realises that Seilan does not know of Castor's new life, and he (Teito) encourages Seilan to mourn his death by visiting Xing-lu's memorial with. Seilan sheds a tear at his former master's memory, and suddenly has a change of heart. Remembering the trap, he demands Teito leave the room. Teito is confused as to why but then a huge Wars appears in the room; the tainted remains of the lady Hausen. Seilan attempts to save Teito by pushing him out of the way but is unable to stop the Wars from advancing on him (Teito). Seilan is dragged out of the way by the other Hausen House Servants as Teito is dragged towards the Wars by the porcelain dolls the lady is controlling. The room is sealed off to prevent the Wars from getting out but Teito is trapped in the room with it. When Seilan tries to intervene, the servants accuse him of betraying Xingfa Hausen (who ordered them to kill Teito) and threaten him with death should he (Seilan) get involved. The barrier around the room begins to break and the Wars turns on the servants. Seilan gets into an argument with the tallest servant, grabbing him and slamming his head against the floor and demanding he do something to stop the Wars. The Wars gets out of the room and attacks the youngest servants, but Teito saves them and fights the lady. They all watch as Teito purifies their lady's soul. Once the battle is over, the servants make way for Xingfa who explains his actions to Teito. The room is suddenly filled with a bright light, and the Ghost Fest appears before Teito, asking him if he will accept the Cursed Ticket. Aftermath Once the light fades, Teito tells the residents of the house that his father was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, which shocks Seilan, as it is general knowledge that the King of Raggs did not have a child. Seilan, and the other servants, lead Teito to the door where they are suddenly confronted with the Imperial Guard. Seilan demands they let Teito escapea, on the orders of the head of the Hausen House, but they ignore him and prepare to arrest Teito. They are stopped by Frau- who suddenly bursts into the room and beats them into submission. As Teito is carried away by Frau, Seilan and the other servants bow their heads to Teito, and tell him to "come home soon". Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Nobility Category:Neutral